In the prior art, various structures have been proposed as battery lids for opening and closing battery cases provided in electronic devices. For example, a battery lid structure for a camera is disclosed in Patent document 1 as follows: a hinge plate is supported by a hinge pin so as to rotate relative to a camera body, and a battery lid body is attached outside the hinge plate so as to slide relative to the hinge plate. When the battery lid body slides to the hinge pin on the closing position of a battery lid, locking claws provided on the battery lid body are locked to the locking holes of a camera cover.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-142841